A Man of Few Words
by Gluttonous Meirene
Summary: It is not spoken out loud and just maybe, will never be. One-sided Cloud/Sephiroth.


**A Man of Few Words**

Cloud/Sephiroth (one-sided)

Word Count: 790

A/N: This is somewhat a ficlet without a proper beginning. But it works. …I think. **You don't have to read this.** I just want to put it here and I got inspired. And it's shounen-ai, but nothing graphic (it's like I don't know buttsecks!). **Stop here** if this isn't your thing.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sephiroth gave him a **kiss** so terribly beautiful that he had almost shed tears in shear delight.

The long blade was pushed into his body, his heart (**he struck my heart again**, oh god, not again, please, no more) impaled by the tip of the Masamune.

It was the **kiss of death**, Sephiroth's final gift to his unworthy puppet.

(the other man would never ever kiss him, let alone look at him in an acknowledging manner. he was too low for that. **he is just a puppet to his silver-haired master**, disposable and cheap and otherwise, an obstacle to his path of godhood)

The sword embedded itself deeper, slicing through bones, sinew and muscles, led by those pale white (beautiful, like a pianist's hands, with long-limbed fingers and rough and so strong –but he knew every touch from them would be heavenly-) hands into his destruction and he could tell the other that it was too late, he had **fallen** to it a long time ago (he was a back then a weak boy, **dreaming and wishing for a place beside the other**),** drowning and dying** so slowly and little by little and he **hadn't resurfaced** ever since then.

Green eyes hazed with glowing mako and insanity gazed at him with burning hatred (it was so much better than nothing; he wouldn't be able to stand it if **his god **looked at him with indifference, with no emotions at all. in his twisted mind, it was better and it hurt less), his thin lips (they looked so soft, from here. but he would never actually feel them against his own) curled into a cruel smile (he had seen these a thousand of times in his dreams –it started with a smile so light and then the tides of his dreams would turn and those smiles evolved into something malicious and unkind) placed in a beautiful face wrinkled with cruelty, framed by long silver strands of hair (he was sure they would feel nice and in his mind, he imagined running his fingers through those moon-ray like strands).

His mind, so muddled and so messed up at this point (dying makes him disconnected, more so than living), thought of these and one more thing: **He was finally free of it all**.

His crystalline azure eyes glazed over and the strength (that** invincible strength**, he hated it, for it made him capable of the chance to kill his beloved again and again and he remembered; even as his heart protested, his blade tore through his god's body, but not of his own will) seeped from his body, leaving him nothing (**in the beginning he had nothing, and it would end with nothing**) but endless relief now that the worst is over (his whole life was worse but now it is ending, it wasn't that bad –it hurts a little to_ leave_ him, he admits, feeling with the parts of his heart conquered by Sephiroth- anymore and he was just reminiscing right before he leaves this empty life).

He dropped to the dusty ground (how ironic, this is where Zack perished when he died for Cloud's sake), on his knees, as if paying tribute and worshipping the god in front of him. Only the sword and the power behind it was keeping him upright and when it slid off him he fell to the ground.

Even his vision was becoming blurry and Midgar, the city beyond the cliff, disappeared and was replaced with a field of flowers. From afar, he thought he could Aeris and Zack, smiling, holding out to him. He used the last of his strength to look away, _not yet Zack, Aeris_, and** took his last glance of the man who captured his heart and never gave it back**.

The man was still smiling cruelly down at him. "Goodbye Cloud," the other man said and Cloud heard the words before his sight warped and suddenly standing in front of him was the smiling Sephiroth in his dreams and there wasn't any insanity in his eyes and he maybe _loved_ him…

'_Goodbye Sephiroth. …I never told you before, but I love you.'_ But it was not spoken aloud and will never be.

He then closed his eyes and reached for Zack and Aeris' hands.

He was Cloud Strife, the leader of AVALANCHE, savior to the Planet Gaia and its occupants and **a man of few words**. He died silent, as he always was and died without telling the words to the man that meant the world to him.

(in the small town of Nibelhiem, there was a boy with eyes of the skies, staring at bright star shooting across the inky black skies and wishing for a glimpse of green eyes)

**END**

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I really don't know what possessed me to write this. It just started with an emotional, tiring day… Oh well. To those who read this; did this turn out well? I had to sneak into the computer room to type this. (This is actually my first shounen-ai fic. Did it show?)

EDIT: 09/25/09 – Whoa, when I run this over, I saw a lot of typos. My OC wouldn't let this go so I tried to edit. Unfortunately, there were some lines that are unsalvageable, so I'll leave that alone and credit the epic fail to my youth.

Also, belated reply to cloudstrifejen: I didn't put a specific time stamp on this fic, but then this happens after the game. You may interpret this as an AU if you wish so it's up to you if Sephiroth is a spirit or not. Honestly, I can't remember what I was thinking when I wrote this.


End file.
